


What the Moon Saw

by crazy_ideas056



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dean Leaving, M/M, Summer Between Sixth and Seventh Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_ideas056/pseuds/crazy_ideas056
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic concerning Dean's leaving before seventh year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Moon Saw

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes sense, I tried not to be too ambiguous :)  
> Also, my first attempt at writing angst and somewhat from the POV of the moon.

The pale moonlight trickled in through the parted blinds, resting on the faces of two closely intertwined teenagers.

The house was quiet, the street was quiet, and not even nature dared disturb their sleep. They deserved that at least.

The moon had seen them enter the bedroom, had seen them shed their clothing and fall together on the bed. It had heard soft gasps of pain quickly turn into those of pleasure, quiet "I love you's" whispered, and had bathed their bare skin in its soft glow.

They held each other tightly, neither willing to let go even in sleep.

The moon waited, keeping silent watch over them.

The moon was beginning to grow heavy when movement occurred in the tiny room. The taller boy stood, slowly and cautiously, watched the other for a moment before tearing himself away to dress. He moved slowly yet with urgency. The speed of one who needs to leave, but desperately wants to stay.

The moon saw him place an envelope on the beside table before straightening and walking to the door.

The smaller boy woke just as he reached it, sitting up and watching him "Dean..." came the soft whisper.

The moon could do nothing as the boy turned away, disappearing through the door. It saw him leave the house, look back, and shakily walk away.

 

Back in the room, only the moon could see the boy's tears, looking like diamonds as they fell on to the open letter in his lap.

The moon saw the boy's heart break as he realized.

He might never see his love again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a question/comment if you have any :)


End file.
